warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Misha
|pastaffie = None |namest = Rogue: |namesl = Misha |familyl = None known |familyt = * |livebooks = SkyClan's Destiny }} Misha is a cream-colored she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''SkyClan's Destiny'' :Misha, Skipper, and Dodge come to hunt because of their agreement with a rogue named Stick and his group. When Stick has had enough of Dodge's threats towards him and his cats, Dodge nods towards Misha. In that instant and without warning, Misha jumps on Percy, clawing him on one side of his face and slashing out his eye. She seems to be Dodge's main bruiser and Percy subsequently loses an eye from her blow. :She is later seen with Skipper when they're circling a rabbit from a Twoleg nest. Stick sees them and warns them that the rabbit is not prey and Misha accuses him of being afraid of Twolegs. Skipper and Misha, working together, bring the rabbit out of its cage. Misha and Skipper lash out their claws, and start to rip it's ears, purposefully trying to bother Stick. Stick continues to try to dissuade them to torture the rabbit so, Misha challenges him to kill it cleanly. After watching the rabbit go limp with shock, Stick shoves Skipper away and prepares to kill it. Misha warns him that it's their prey whether he kills it or not. When Stick gets ready to kill the rabbit, Misha and Skipper let out blood-curdling yowls to let the Twoleg know they are there. She and Skipper leave, leaving Stick with the blame. When Stick runs away, he sees Misha and Skipper once again. Misha claims that he set himself up and Skipper goes up to Stick, nose to nose. Stick knows that he wouldn't have a chance if they attacked because he remembered what Misha could and would do to another cat if asked to. Misha also tells Stick that their threats are not threats, but promises, and with that she and Skipper leave. :Misha and Skipper then sit in the shadows of a garbage can, calmly licking their paws. She talks to Stick about the rabbit. Then Misha arches her back and yawns, showing her sharp teeth. :When Leafstar launches an attack on Dodge's camp, Misha jumps on Rockshade. She bites down on his neck, but before she could bite down hard enough to kill him, Leafstar throws her off him. Leafstar tries to pin Misha down, but Misha is quick, and wriggles out of her grip, but quickly darts to the side landing a blow as she does so as Leafstar attacks her again. Misha manages to pin Leafstar down, until Rockshade flings himself against her shoulders. Together, Leafstar and Rockshade face Misha until they're distracted by the confrontation between Stick and Dodge. :Later, Billystorm is seen fighting with Misha until Misha sees Leafstar. As Leafstar is helping a queen with her kits, Misha breaks free of Billystorm and lunges for Leafstar's throat, with Billystorm right behind her. Misha meets her target and sinks her teeth into Leafstar's throat, causing Leafstar to lose her first of her nine lives. Quotes References and Citations Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Minor Character Category:Females